Moments
by Lilou0803
Summary: Une petite série d'OS, ceux qui n'entrent dans aucune autre catégorie. Personnages divers.
1. En cet instant, je pense à toi

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, etc, etc. _  
_

 **N/A :** Encore un OS pas très gai, j'en ai peur... mais j'essaye de me soigner ! J'espère que ça compensera un peu l'absence de ma muse, partie en vacances on se sait où pour 'Vulnera' (mais je suis à sa poursuite).

Severus s'est toujours senti coupable pour la mort de Lily. Mais Lily s'est-elle jamais demandé ce qu'il serait devenu si elle lui avait pardonné? Léger bashing James et Sirius.

 _Pour beaucoup, y compris Severus, Lily est une sorte de "sainte". Personnellement, je pense qu'elle était surtout une enfant gâtée, qui prenait ce qu'on lui donnait, et ne se souciait pas trop de ce que les autres pouvaient éprouver. Severus lui a été utile avant Poudlard, pour se familiariser avec son nouveau monde, mais je suis certaine qu'elle a saisi la première occasion pour se débarrasser d'une relation devenue plus encombrante qu'autre chose (Je n'adhère pas aux théories du "ce n'était pas la première fois et ce n'a été que la goutte d'eau..."). Une véritable amie ne se serait pas arrêtée à un mot, certes malheureux (mais quel ado n'en prononce pas, quitte à le regretter immédiatement), mais aurait aussi pris en compte les circonstances, et ce qui les avait liés jusque là. Comment en plus a-t-elle pu se rapprocher des Maraudeurs et se laisser séduire par ce petit c** de James (désolée, je ne l'aime pas, celui-là... je préfère encore Sirius, c'est tout dire), cela me laisse sans voix ! Et qu'on ne me ressorte pas "oui, mais il avait changé... etc" : vous en connaissez beaucoup, vous des ados qui "changent" du jour au lendemain et de harceleurs compulsifs deviennent, également du jour au lendemain, des modèles de vertu ? Peut-être plus tard, en devenant adulte, a-t-il un peu évolué, je veux bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, mais tant qu'il était à Poudlard, j'en doute..._  
 _Severus continuant à l'aimer malgré tout (l'amour est aveugle), j'ai essayé de montrer qu'elle avait peut-être, elle aussi, un peu "mûri" et de plus, j'ai trouvé assez tentant (et allez, avouons-le, jouissif. Niark!) qu'au moment de mourir, ce soit à lui qu'elle pense, et pas à James._

Et Merci à LycorisSnape, Juliana, Zeugma et Debby alias Alice pour vos commentaires sur le petit bonus au 'Veilleur dans l'ombre' publié il y a... non ! Pas déjà quinze jours...

* * *

 **En cet instant je pense à toi**

 **.**

 _Ma baguette ! Ma baguette est restée dans le tiroir du haut de la commode de ma chambre. Je ne pourrai pas Transplaner ! J'ai tellement ri le jour où tu m'as montré l'étui que tu avais fabriqué pour maintenir la tienne toujours à portée, plaquée contre ton bras gauche ! Je t'ai même demandé si tu le gardais pour dormir. Je t'ai traité de paranoïaque… A quatorze ans, tes 'nous sommes en guerre, Lily ' me semblaient tellement… exagérés, éloignés des préoccupations des enfants que nous étions._

 _Sev !_

 _Oh Sev, que nous est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi ai-je écouté James ? Pourquoi l'ai-je cru lorsqu'il me disait que quoi que je fasse ou que je dise tu deviendrais un Mangemort. Que tu étais comme tous les autres. Pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Irrécupérable._

 _Pourquoi n'ai-je pas su me souvenir de tes rares sourires heureux, lorsque tu transformais pour moi des feuilles en papillons. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas su me souvenir qu'il t'avait haï avant même de te connaitre, uniquement parce que tu voulais légitimement être réparti dans la même Maison que ta mère… tout comme lui voulait l'être dans celle de son père. Comment ai-je pu oublier son orgueil d'enfant riche et gâté, son arrogance, le sourire méprisant qui retroussait un coin de sa lèvre, l'étincelle cruelle et malsaine dans son regard, lorsqu'il repérait une nouvelle victime avec laquelle s'amuser. Ton seul tort a finalement été de lui résister, il abandonnait vite les proies résignées._

 _Ce jour-là, lorsque tu m'as appelée par ce… mot, j'étais tellement en colère, Sev, que je n'ai pas réussi à voir au-delà._

 _Pas su voir à quel point ce qu'ils t'avaient fait était ignoble._

 _Et non seulement je me suis détournée de toi, mais je me suis jointe aux autres, je me suis moquée de toi. La moitié de l'école était là, tes « amis » de Serpentard en tête, et toi, suspendu en l'air par un pied, les robes rabattues par-dessus la tête… ils avaient bien réussi leur coup. En une seconde, tu étais devenu la risée de tous. Ce qu'ils ont fait ensuite, je n'ai même pas voulu le savoir, mais les messes basses et les rires gras étaient assez explicites. Comment auraient-ils réagi, eux, dans les mêmes circonstances ? Comment aurais-je réagi… moi ?_

 _Ce soir-là, lorsque tu es venu pour t'excuser, ils m'ont tous dissuadée de t'écouter. Ils ont réussi à me convaincre que tu recommencerais à la première occasion…_

 _Je sais que tu as dit ça sous le coup de la colère et de l'humiliation. Je sais que tu n'as même pas réalisé à qui tu le disais, même si c'était inacceptable pour n'importe qui. Inacceptable… mais certainement pas inexcusable. Je sais que tu ne pouvais pas te permettre de perdre encore plus la face devant les membres de ta Maison, en étant redevable de ton salut à une Gryffondor. Née-Moldue de surcroit. Je sais qu'au point où en étaient les choses à cette époque, être un Sang-mêlé à Serpentard était presque une condamnation. Peut-être pas à mort, du moins pas à l'intérieur de l'école, mais à un insoutenable ostracisme. Et il te fallait encore y survivre pendant deux ans._

 _Tout cela, je le savais, mais je n'ai pas voulu en tenir compte. Tu m'avais blessée, et je ne voyais que ça, et tous les Gryffondors faisaient bloc autour de moi pour me cacher tout le reste. A partir de ce soir-là, ils ne m'ont plus lâchée, je ne pouvais plus faire un pas toute seule. Et j'ai été faible. Et j'ai été lâche. Et j'ai cédé à la facilité. Oui, c'était tellement facile, d'être enfin parfaitement intégrée à ma Maison. De ne plus être celle qui a de mauvaises fréquentations. D'être entourée de sourires. Après tout, j'avais perdu un ami, mais j'en avais retrouvé des dizaines. Je me suis laissée griser, sans penser que toi, tu avais perdu la seule personne qui pouvait encore te retenir du côté de la Lumière._

 _Je suis consciente d'à quel point cela peut paraître prétentieux, mais c'est aussi la vérité._

 _Parce que je le sais. Je le savais déjà. Si je ne t'avais pas abandonné, si tu ne m'avais pas perdue, tu n'aurais jamais basculé. Oh bien sûr, tu n'aurais pas renoncé à étudier les Arts Sombres, mais je sais que tu étais prêt à tout le reste pour moi._

 _Je sais que tu… m'aimais._

 _Je le sais, et je le savais. Et tout cet amour, tout cet immense amour me faisait peur. Me terrifiait. Je n'étais pas prête à affronter cela. Nous avions quinze ans, c'est l'âge des amourettes d'adolescents. Toi, tu m'offrais le Grand Amour. J'ai eu peur. J'ai été égoïste. Et l'excuse était tellement évidente ! Je me suis persuadée qu'on ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à la Magie Noire sans vouloir devenir automatiquement un Mage Noir… Comment ai-je pu être assez aveugle pour ne pas voir que les Maraudeurs s'y intéressaient tout autant que toi… bien entendu sous le prétexte de vouloir aider Remus._

 _Je me suis réfugiée au cœur de ma Maison. Je me suis laissée courtiser par d'autres. Et puis peu à peu, James s'est assagi, il a réussi à m'apprivoiser… et je suis tombée dans ses filets._

 _Il a changé. Depuis notre mariage, il est redevenu arrogant et prétentieux, comme avant. Avec Sirius, ils paradent comme deux paons autour de Dumbledore, comme si c'était eux qui avaient créé l'Ordre. Pourquoi est-ce que dis qu'il a changé ? Non, il n'a pas changé, il ne se cache plus, il a réussi son pari. Parce que même s'il prétend qu'il est vraiment tombé amoureux de moi par la suite, je sais maintenant qu'au départ, je n'étais que l'objet d'un pari entre lui et Sirius._

 _Je ne suis pas malheureuse, non, mais puis-je dire que je suis vraiment heureuse ? Je ne sais pas. Il y a Harry, Harry que j'aime par-dessus tout, et que son père adore. Harry est le ciment de notre couple, mais jusqu'à quand ? Quand le ciment commencera-t-il à s'effriter ?_

 _Je n'aurais peut-être pas pu t'aimer, Sev. Mais j'aurais pu rester ton amie. J'aurais pu être là pour toi lorsque tu en as eu besoin, lorsque tu t'es retrouvé seul, face à Malfoy, et aux autres… face à Voldemort ! Je m'en veux tellement, Sev ! J'espère tellement que tu n'es pas là ce soir, que tu ne l'as pas accompagné ! Tu dois tellement me haïr ! J'aimerais tellement être sûre que tu m'as pardonnée. J'aimerais tellement savoir si cet espion dont Dumbledore nous a parlé, ce Mangemort à son service dans les rangs de l'Ombre, c'est toi ! Quelque chose au fond de moi m'a toujours soufflé que c'était toi… Je voudrais tellement que ce soit toi ! Je voudrais tellement savoir que tu es revenu vers la lumière !_

 _Les bruits ont cessé au rez-de-chaussée, mais je ne me fais aucune illusion, aucun d'entre nous n'est vraiment capable de lui tenir tête ! Et tu vois, quelle ironie, c'est à toi que je pense, aux portes de la mort. A toi et à Harry. Si je pouvais, si j'arrivais à le sauver, j'aimerais tellement que ce soit toi qui prenne soin de lui ! Qui pourrait mieux le protéger que toi ?_

 _N'oublie jamais Sev ! N'oublie jamais qu'il est mon fils avant d'être celui de James. Je te demande pardon Sev. Je…_

 **FIN**

* * *

Lumos, please...


	2. Les enfants du Chaos

**Disclaimer** **:** Harry Potter, ses personnages et son univers… etc… etc… pour résumer : pas à moi (sniff), sauf cette histoire.

 **N/A** **:** Cette semaine, pas de chapitre pour « Dans l'ombre du temps », à la place, un petit OS écrit spécialement pour Halloween, même si je le publie un peu en avance.  
L'histoire se situe en 1981…

 **Enjoy & Review!**

* * *

 **Les enfants du chaos**

 **.**

Remus était anéanti. Même placé devant la plus affreuse des évidences, son esprit se rebellait encore. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter ces mots.

Morts.

James et Lily, morts.  
Peter, disparu, présumé mort.  
Sirius, traitre, assassin…

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi personne n'avait-il fait confiance à Snape ? Ils n'étaient plus des gamins, bon sang ! Severus espionnait pour l'Ordre depuis plus d'un an, maintenant, et il leur avait toujours, _toujours_ rapporté des informations fiables. Alors pourquoi l'annonce qu'un traître se dissimulait parmi eux avait-elle été rejetée sans appel ?

Pour Dumbledore, ce ne pouvait être qu'une fausse information, volontairement laissée filtrer par Voldemort afin de tester la loyauté de son espion. Pour James, Sirius et Peter, ce ne pouvait qu'être la preuve que 'Servilus' essayait de semer la zizanie entre eux, pour se venger de leurs années de brimades. Pour les autres membres de l'Ordre, la question ne se posait même pas. L'idée même d'un traître parmi eux était parfaitement ridicule et de toute façon, la parole de Dumbledore avait valeur d'évangile pour eux. Surtout face à celle d'un Mangemort, tout repenti qu'il prétende être. Et ils étaient nombreux, pour ne pas dire presque tous, ceux qui cautionnaient sans oser l'exprimer tout haut, le crédo de Fol-œil : '' _Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours !_ ''

Et lui, _lui_ , il avait été absent. Envoyé en mission dans le nord, pour tenter de sonder l'état d'esprit de la Meute locale. Il n'avait pas été là pour ses amis, et il s'en voudrait toute sa vie pour ça. Il aurait dû refuser. Il était de notoriété publique que les Loups garous écossais avaient déjà fait allégeance à Fenryr Greyback, donc à Voldemort, et tenter de convaincre les quelques Solitaires de se rallier à l'Ordre était inévitablement voué à l'échec. Les sorciers les avaient rejetés pendant trop longtemps, leur refusant même le statut d'êtres humains, pour qu'ils acceptent maintenant une offre d'alliance, qui, ils le savaient, n'était qu'intéressée. Tout ce qu'il avait pu obtenir était qu'ils restent neutres, autant que leurs familles ne seraient pas menacées par la Meute. Ce n'était pas négligeable, même si ce n'était qu'une minuscule goutte d'eau, et en cela il n'avait pas tout à fait échoué dans sa mission. Mais cela ne valait pas la vie de ses amis.

Lui, faisait confiance à Snape. Il avait bien remarqué que la première information qu'il leur avait apportée était celle de la menace qui pesait sur les Potter. Remus n'avait jamais douté que Severus aurait tout fait pour protéger Lily. Pendant des années, elle avait été sa meilleure, sa seule amie, et il soupçonnait que les sentiments du Mangemort ne s'étaient pas limités à cela. Même après leur rupture, il n'avait jamais permis que qui que ce soit, dise ou fasse rien contre elle. Devant l'assurance de Dumbledore, ils se posaient tous la question, mais lui n'avait aucun doute, son instinct le lui disait : s'il fallait chercher une raison à son revirement, ce ne pouvait être que Lily Evans, même si entre temps elle était devenue Potter.

Il se sentait d'autant plus proche du jeune Mangemort que lui aussi, avait bien perçu, depuis quelques temps, des réticences à son encontre, même si ses amis faisaient tout pour le lui cacher. La majorité des Loups garous ne s'étaient-ils pas ralliés au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et Il n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas s'être aperçu qu'il avait été volontairement éloigné, sous un prétexte fallacieux.

Et pendant ce temps, Sirius trahissait ses amis.  
Sirius trahissait ses frères !

Sirius…

A quel moment était-il revenu vers les Ténèbres ? Il avait fui sa famille, des années auparavant, pour leur échapper, mais il y avait toujours eu une part d'ombre en Sirius. La folie des Black, même muselée, n'était jamais bien loin de lui. Il avait tenté de l'exorciser en focalisant son besoin de violence et de domination sur Severus Snape, devenu son exutoire, son souffre-douleur officiel. Remus s'était souvent élevé contre cela, mais son propre statut était trop précaire pour qu'il s'oppose trop ouvertement à ses compagnons, à ceux qui étaient devenus sa 'meute'. James était le Dominant, et Sirius son second… et James finissait toujours, au final, par donner raison à Sirius. Peter… Peter n'avait pas voix au chapitre. Peter était un faible, un suiveur qui ne s'était lié à eux que pour échapper lui-même aux persécutions… un peu comme lui, tout compte fait…

Deux lâches et un fou… et James était mort ! James, et Lily… et très certainement Peter, même si son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé. Dumbledore s'était occupé de Harry. Lui ne pouvait rien faire, c'était Sirius son parrain. Et quand bien même… comment un Loup-garou solitaire et presque sans ressources aurait-il pu s'occuper d'un enfant en bas âge ? D'un enfant tout court ? Il avait été confié à la sœur de sa mère, qui avait elle-même un enfant sensiblement du même âge. Au moins serait-il à l'abri, dans le monde moldu, et élevé dans une vraie famille.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu, mais il restait encore beaucoup de Mangemorts assoiffés de vengeance en liberté. Les Londubat avaient fait les frais de la colère des Lestrange et de Croupton junior, et si ceux-là avaient finalement été arrêtés, beaucoup d'autres étaient passés au travers des mailles du filet. On ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'une attaque massive pendant les funérailles, aussi auraient-elles lieu le plus discrètement possible. Il serait toujours temps, par la suite, lorsque leur monde serait sécurisé, d'organiser hommages et cérémonies.

Dans le cottage à moitié détruit, Remus était assis entre les cercueils encore ouverts de son meilleur ami et de sa femme. Il les avait veillés pendant toute la nuit, il n'avait plus de larmes et sa voix était éraillée d'avoir trop hurlé sa peine. Il somnolait sur sa chaise, perdu dans cette sensation de flou, entre sommeil et éveil, lorsqu'un léger bruit, à l'extérieur, le fit tressaillir, il se leva et alla jeter un œil dans le jardin, sans pouvoir distinguer personne. Et pourtant, l'instinct du Loup lui disait qu'il n'était plus seul. Il sortit sa baguette, sur le qui-vive, mais au bout de quelques secondes la sensation disparut comme elle était venue. Tout s'était passé très vite, et l'idée de lancer un Finite Incantatem afin de dissiper un éventuel sortilège de Desillusion s'imposa un peu trop tard à son esprit fatigué. Il était presque sur le point de se persuader qu'il avait imaginé tout cela, mais quelque chose subsistait dans l'air, comme un… comme un parfum de fleurs !

L'arrivée de Minerva et d'Albus, vêtus de vêtement moldus à peine crédibles, mit fin à ses réflexions. Il avait vraiment dû être victime de son imagination. Sa nuit blanche à veiller ses amis, après la pleine lune de celle qui l'avait précédée, qui le laissait toujours dans un état lamentable, avaient dû influer sur ses nerfs plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Ils ne seraient que tous les trois à assister aux obsèques, en plus du pasteur et de quelques voisins Moldus, qui n'avaient jamais connu les Potter que sous Glamour et une fausse identité. Le cottage étant sous Fidelitas, personne, dans la communauté sorcière, ne savait qu'ils étaient cachés à Godric's Hollow, et il n'était pas encore temps de le faire savoir publiquement.

Les employés des pompes funèbres étaient arrivés, il s'approcha des cercueils pour un dernier adieu. Le contact glacé des mains de James sous les siennes le fit presque défaillir, et lorsqu'il s'approcha du cercueil de Lily, l'odeur qu'il avait déjà perçue plus tôt titilla de nouveau ses narines. Un parfum de… Lys ! Il l'identifia au moment même où ses yeux se posaient sur le corps de la jeune femme, sur lequel reposait une gerbe de lys blancs*, au milieu desquels se détachait une rose rose*, qui n'y était pas la nuit dernière. Il regarda autour de lui, mais il savait déjà qu'il ne trouverait rien. _**Il**_ n'était resté que le temps de déposer le bouquet.

—Monsieur ? La voix l'arracha à ses pensées avec un léger sursaut. Décidément, il faudrait qu'il prenne un peu de repos.

—Mmm… Oh ! Désolé ! Oui ?

L'employé avait refermé le cercueil de James et lui désignait maintenant celui de Lily.

—Doit-on… hum … Enlever les fleurs pour les poser sur la tombe, avant de fermer le… ?

Personne d'autre n'avait pensé à apporter des fleurs…

—Je… oui. Oui, faites cela, mais… il hésita à peine un instant. « Mais laissez-lui la rose !

—Bien Monsieur.

 **…**

Remus était resté après le départ d'Albus et de Minerva. Jusqu'à ce que les employés aient terminé leur travail et soient partis à leur tour. Il s'était chargé des Obliviate et de la gravure de la pierre tombale, Albus s'était occupé des registres de l'état-civil moldu, avec le ministère de la Magie. L'après-midi était bien avancé, le soir n'allait pas tarder à tomber et le froid était mordant, mais il ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

Il attendait…

Cette fois, le 'pop' du Transplanage ne le prit pas au dépourvu.

—Je sais que tu es là, Severus, je suis seul, tu peux te montrer. Fit-il sans tourner la tête.

Un instant plus tard, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et au teint trop pâle, enveloppé dans une immense cape sombre, apparaissait près de lui. Il resta un long moment immobile, les yeux rivés sur la tombe, et la gerbe de lys immaculés.

—Merci ! Murmura-t-il enfin d'une voix presqu'inaudible.

—De quoi ?

—De ne pas les avoir jetées… de lui avoir laissé…

—Tu étais son ami. Son meilleur ami. Je… je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu… Severus… Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé, ce jour-là. Je… J'ai une part de responsabilité dans… dans ce qui… dans ce que tu as… J'aurais dû les arrêter… Je suis _vraiment_ désolé !

Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas regardés un instant. Remus reprit la parole, rompant le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« Sa sœur n'est pas venue, et j'étais l'ami de James, avant d'être le sien… C'est bien, que tu sois là.

Le temps s'étira, uniquement troublé par le sifflement de la bise glaciale qui s'était levée, chassant de longues langues de brume entre les tombes.

Il perçut l'amorce du Transplanage, et tourna la tête une demi-seconde avant que Snape ne disparaisse. Il ignorait s'ils se reverraient un jour, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier le regard dévasté, et la douleur, si semblable à la sienne, sur son visage habituellement si dur et impassible. En permanence verrouillé par l'Occlumencie. Il se sentit soudain très proche du jeune homme, et il se reprocha de n'avoir jamais cherché à le connaître mieux, autrefois. Finalement, il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu savoir pourquoi James et Sirius s'acharnaient autant sur lui… c'était tellement plus confortable de se persuader qu'ils avaient une bonne raison ! Mais Lily avait été son amie. Lily avait vu du bon en lui !

Ils étaient les enfants du chaos, les réprouvés, ceux dont la loyauté serait toujours soumise à caution. Le Loup-garou et l'ancien Mangemort. Ils ne seraient, ni l'un ni l'autre, jamais vraiment acceptés par les autres, et ils avaient tous les deux tout perdu. Unis dans le même deuil, ils partageaient la même blessure et la même douleur, et leur vie serait à jamais marquée par ce qui s'était passé le soir d'Halloween.

Il jeta un sort de Stase sur les fleurs, et Transplana à son tour.

 **FIN**

*Le **lys blanc** signifie la noblesse de l'amour pur, de l'innocence, mais aussi l'appréhension tragique du drame, la mort. Il offre une ambiance pure et sereine permettant à l'individu en deuil de pouvoir apaiser ses souffrances tout en exprimant son chagrin.  
*La **rose rose** symbolise l'amour véritable et tendre. Elle signifie « je t'aime réellement », elle est aussi le signe d'un amour qui peine à s'exprimer. Elle représente enfin tout simplement l'amitié.


End file.
